


Fortuito

by Erimin



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, M/M, Slight AkeAnn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 18:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erimin/pseuds/Erimin
Summary: La comisaría era el último lugar en el que Goro esperaba encontrarse con Ren, pero a pesar de ello, le hacía algo de sentido encontrarlo allí junto a Ryuji y tal vez, sólo un poco, con Ann.





	Fortuito

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Persona 5 pertenece a Atlus.  
> Comentarios: Idea no tan buena pero que creí sería divertida de escribir.

La comisaría era el último lugar en el que Goro esperaba encontrarse con Ren, pero a pesar de ello, le hacía algo de sentido encontrarlo allí junto a Ryuji y tal vez, sólo un poco, con Ann.

De todas formas utilizó sus encantos de joven prodigio —además de sus conexiones con la policía— para poder dejarlos en libertad de inmediato, sólo con un pequeño aviso.

—Sigo sin entender porqué los llevaron allí —dijo Goro.

—Como ya dijimos —dijo Ryuji—, ¡fue sólo un accidente!

Goro entornó los ojos.

—Sé que que lo diga Ryuji te hace dudar un poco —comentó Ann, ganándose un “¡Oye!” por parte de su amigo—, pero es la verdad.

Ann cerró se llevó las manos hasta la falda, la que arrugó un poco al empuñar sus manos, luego cerró los ojos y comenzó a hablar—: Les pedí a ambos si me acompañaban a ver algo de ropa y sólo estábamos paseando en una tienda, pero se me olvidó que llevaba puesto un sombrero que me había probado dentro, y cuando me di cuenta ya estábamos fuera de la tienda y los guardias nos seguían con energía.

Ryuji comenzó a golpear ligeramente el piso con la punta de uno de sus pies mientras que Ren se llevaba una mano hasta la parte trasera de su cuello. Ambos se notaban incómodos a simple vista.

Ann prosiguió—: Cuando nos intentamos disculpar no nos dejaron hablar y simplemente nos llevaron hasta la comisaría. También nos obligaron a mantenernos en silencio, diciendo que sino las cosas sólo serían peores para nosotros.

Goro vio el rostro notoriamente triste de Ann, que pronto se iluminó en cuanto ella lo observó a él.

—¡Pero fue muy oportuno que aparecieras, Akechi! —dijo Ann sonriendo esta vez, quien se acercó y lo tomó de su mano libre con ambas manos.

Goro se sorprendió y sintió sus mejillas arder un poco ante el gesto de cercanía —¿de amistad incluso?— por parte de la joven.

—Muchas gracias Akechi. De verdad fuiste de ayuda.

Y eso fue lo que bastó para colmar el vaso —Goro en este caso—, provocando que se sonrojara más notoriamente.

Pero por supuesto que intentó hacerlo pasar desapercibido.

—Me… alegra haber sido de ayuda —respondió sonriendo, a lo cual los tres, no, cuatro —incluído el gato— lo miraron confundidos. Goro no sabía qué pasaba— ¿Sucede algo…?

Silencio fue la respuesta, por unos segundos al menos, antes de que todos volvieran a ser ellos mismos, entiéndase Ryuji con cara de molestia frente a Goro, Ann sonriéndole a Goro, Ren observando al resto en silencio y el gato dentro del bolso, creyendo que pasaba desapercibido.

—¡Tu sonrisa es bastante bonita, Akechi! —exclamó Ann, sorprendiendo al detective— Es una pena que no la muestres tan seguido. —De inmediato la joven se llevó una mano hasta la barbilla— Aunque tal vez eso es lo bueno… que sea algo extraño lo hace especial, hmm… —comenzó a murmurar, sin estar realmente dirigiéndose a alguien en específico.

Goro se sintió aún más avergonzado. ¿Acaso había sonreído? Quiere decir, _¿sonreído? ¿De verdad?_ ¿No lo típico que enseñaba en televisión? Él creía que se debió haber visto horrible, pero si Ann —una modelo— lo consideraba bueno… ¿Tal vez no estaría tan mal?

—¡Ah, mira la hora! —exclamó la joven, soltando finalmente la mano de Goro, quien de inmediato notó la falta de calor, incluso si es que traía puesto los guantes—. Tenemos que irnos, Akechi. Nuevamente muchas gracias por tu ayuda. De verdad nos salvaste allí adentro.

—No se preocupen, sólo quise ayudar —respondió Goro.

—¡Aún así! —volvió a hablar Ann—. No cualquiera lo hubiera hecho así que estamos muy agradecidos. ¡La próxima vez que nos encontremos te compraré una crepe! —prometió la estudiante.

Goro abrió ligeramente los ojos ante tales palabras, pero no se quejó ni hizo ningún otro comentario además de—: Lo estaré esperando.

—¡Sí! —dijo Ann sonriendo—. ¡Nos vemos, Akechi!

Al instante Ann comenzó a caminar, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada más cercana del metro.

Ryuji hizo un pequeño ademán de despido y siguió a Ann con rapidez.

Al estar solo, Goro suspiró.

Entonces Ren se acercó al joven y dijo—: Sé que Ann es encantadora.

Ah.

—Pero ni se te ocurra enamorarte de ella.

No estaba solo.

Ren se acercó aún más a Goro y le habló al oído—: Tú eres sólo mío, detective.

Pronto el joven volvió a separarse de él y finalmente con una sonrisa en el rostro se despidió.

—Espero que te diviertas en tu cita.

El joven de lentes pronto siguió a sus amigos hacia la entrada del subterráneo, perdiéndose de vista.

Goro se mantuvo allí de pie, inmóvil. Sintiendo su rostro arder aún más que cuando Takamaki se había acercado a él.

De verdad era un desastre.

Y no sólo hablaba de él mismo. Sino de Ren también, dejándose leer así de fácil y comportándose así simplemente por influencia de su propia amiga.

Goro se cubrió la boca para ocultar su sonrisa.

Luego, más compuesto, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria a hacia donde habían ido los otros. Suficiente había sido tener que encontrárselos una vez en el día.


End file.
